


Voltron Preschool

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Lance (Voltron), Kid Shiro (Voltron), Other, Platonic Shance, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: After the death of their parents two years ago Keith has no choice but to raise his little brother Shiro. However with a new disability and starting school late how will Shiro manage to adjust? Will Lance be able to help him? Or will Shiro end up saving Lance?





	Voltron Preschool

Ever since the summer began to end Keith dreaded one thing, and that was sending his little brother Shiro off to his first day of school.  
After an accident that killed their parents two years ago, Keith had become Shiro's guardian and decided it would be best if he held off on sending the toddler to mainstream school just yet.  
It wasn't that Keith didn't think Shiro couldn'tselect handle the work, after all he can read and write just fine, the problem however was that the accident had taken his arm along with their parents and Keith was hesitant to place him into a room of screaming toddlers that may latch onto his disability and tease him for it.  
However Shiro was almost five and social services were breathing down Keith's neck, he knew he had to get Shiro into school as soon as he could or risk losing him forever.  
This didn't stop him though from taking his time to pick the best possible school.  
After a many a sleepless night Keef finally settles on a special needs school for disabled children, even if it was just for a year it would be a good way to slowly introduce Shiro into school life hopefully in a more gentle and understanding environment.  
In the end Keith still needed his roomate Lotor to actually make the call for Shiro to have a taster day.  
“It will be fine.” Lotor sighed as he leaned against the doorway of his room bouncing the half asleep Shiro on his hip. As a lounge singer that worked nights he rarely emerged from his bed until well past midday, today however he was fully dressed in casual jeans and shirt with his long white hair hanging over one shoulder in a neat plait.  
“Hes sensitive though… maybe this was a bad idea?” Keith was nothing short of full panic mode. His hair stuck out in every direction and his attempt at dressing somewhat presentable with a white button down and red tie was ruined by the wrinkles at the bottom created by wringing the material nervously.  
“It's not, now shut up, brush your hair, i'll be in the car.” Lotor rolled his eyes leaning down to grab Shiro’s backpack containing nothing more then some paper, crayons and his lion plushie affectionately named Black after the ribbon tied messily around her neck.  
Keith watched as Lotor left their small two bedroom house and wondered what he did to deserve such a great roommate who could put things simply enough that even he had no choice but to listen to them.  
Keith took an long slow breath as he looked in the mirror and smoothes his hair down. “It will be ok, he will be ok.” He muttered to himself.  
He preferred to avoid mirrors since the accident, gaining a long scar across his face and neck wasn't the reason however. It was because he looked so painfully like his mom that it made his heart ache to see her eyes staring back at him.  
“Dont worry mom… dad…. I'll look after him.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Pulling up to the small preschool made Keith uneasy, he wanted nothing more then to tell Lotor to take them home where shiro was safe from all the children wandering the playground contained behind brightly coloured fences that barely came up to Keith's thigh.  
“Out.” Lotor commanded leaning over and opening the door for Keith making the message clear.  
Keith shot Lotor one last desperate look before he freed Shiro from the child seat and placed him down out of the car.  
No sooner had the doors closed did Lotor speed off, even with the knowledge that he would be back in twenty minutes to pick Keith up, it still seemed like he was making a run for it.  
“Keef?” Shiro pulled on his brothers sleeve.  
“Y-yeah buddy?” He asked kneeling down as to be eye level.  
“Where are we?”   
Keith sighed, this was the moment he had been dreading. The moment where he would have to explain that Keith would be leaving him here for the day, everyday from now on.  
“That is school, we’re here to see if you like it or not.” Keith tried his best to smile but judging from Shiro’s less than thrilled expression he hadn't quite managed it.  
“Mr Kogane?”  
Keith was thankful of the distraction “yeah that's me” he stood up and extended his hand to a tanned woman that could almost pass for the female version of his roomate.  
“Pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Allura i run the school.” She shook his hand before offering it to Shiro who promptly hid behind Keith's legs.  
“Sorry” Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s head “He’s shy.”  
“It's quite alright, my son won't say a word around strangers but soon as he warms up to someone the trick is getting him to shut up.” She chuckled as she gestured for the two to follow.  
Shiro looked up at Keith as if asking not to, Keith wished he could grant that request. Instead he had no choice but to take his little hand in his and follow Allura into the school.

“So we cater to a variety of disabilities here with facilities designed to accommodate them. We have a sensory room, a soft play area, a physio center and a top of the range class room.” Allura pointed out each of the locations as they walked through the brightly coloured halls.   
Childrens artwork covered the walls and a small handrail about toddler height lined the hall on both sides.  
“Shiro only really has his amputation and being behind a couple years to be honest.” Keith admitted as he peaked inside a room to see a group of children lying on the floor watching as colourful lights were projected onto the ceiling above them.  
“Ah yes Lotor mentioned it on the phone, i've placed him in the physical disability class for those a couple years younger than him, but we can adjust that later on if he needs to be moved up or down.” Allura answered easily.  
This place almost seemed too good to be true, a top of the range school that could really help Shiro, there had to be some kind of catch.  
“About tuition. I don't think i can afford this place.” Keith admitted watching sadly as shiro peered around almost excited.  
“There is no tuition.” Allura replied as a small girl came running out of a classroom holding a crudely drawn picture of a robot. Bright green hearing aids poked out through her hair. Allura smiled as he took the picture “thank you Pidge this is loverly.”  
The girl squealed happily before running back into her class.  
“What do you mean there's no tuition… A place this fell funded must be-”  
Allura held up her hand “My father was the founder of the Voltron corporation and when he died he left me a very large inheritance. I spent most of my teen years wasting it on parties and travel. Then when i was twenty i was pregnant. My little boy changed my life and made me realise i wanted to help people. At first i planned on just opening a homeless shelter. But there was a fire and… i couldn't save my sons sight but i can make sure he has every opportunity to an education that an able child has.” Allura stopped in front of a blue doorway.  
“Just because my son was born into money doesn't mean he deserves help while children without won't get any. There are no costs because i see no need to hoard money that could never be spent if i had a hundred lifetimes.”  
Keith couldn't believe it. This woman was a literal angel on Earth. “I… i don't know what to say.”  
“Why not goodbye? This is the classroom.” Allura jerked her head towards the door.  
A weight seemed to settle in the pit of Keiths stomach as he realised it was time to leave his little brother all alone in a strange place with strange people.  
Allura as if sensing his panic took Shiro’s empty hand and gently pulled him away from Keith.  
“Hey Shiro, i heard you like lions right?”  
Shiro nodded placing his thumb in his mouth after pulling his hand free from Allura.  
“Well i know another little boy that loves them.” She slowly opened the door revealing a small playroom with six children all running around and playing while one boy with tanned skin and a blue shirt was sat in a corner surrounded by lion plushies.  
“Whys he alone?” Shiro asked quietly.  
“Well the other children don't really know how to play with him because he can't see.” Allura explained softly.  
Shiro frowned as if he were solving a complex math problem “Then they should just talk to him!” Shiro declared with a nod.  
Allura smiled as she shot a look up at Keith “well why don't you?”  
Keith expected Shiro to refuse and come running to hide behind his big brother. However he again nodded and practically ran towards the other child.  
“Works every time.” Allura grinned as he rose to her full height and placed her hands on her hips “Your little brother is a natural hero. He sees a problem and he fixes it, no better problem then a lonely child.”  
“How do you know the other kid will be nice to him or even want to be his friend?” Keith asked nervously wondering if he could run past her.  
“Because Mr Kogane that's my son Lance and you will be pressed to find a more gentle and loving child then him.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Shiro ignored the greetings from the other children as he plopped down on the cushions in front of Lance.  
“Hey im Shiro i'm five.”   
Lance lifted his head in the direction of the voice and smiled “Im Lance i'm four next month” he declared proudly as he felt around him eventually finding a small blue plushie and hugging it close to his chest.  
“The nice lady said you can't see so im gonna talk to you so you don't feel lonely!” Shiro grinned scooting closer.  
“I'm not lonely…” Lance spoke in a small voice rubbing his cheek against the soft fur of his toy. “do you want to play lions? This is Blue.”  
Shiro nodded pulling black from his bag and began to describe every little detail of her to Lance with the biggest smile on his face.

As Keith watched from the doorway he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time Shiro had looked so carefree, like a child and not a patient.  
“Shall i prepare the enrollment paperwork?” Allura asked.  
Keith swallowed the lump in his throat “y-yeah… i think he will be very happy here.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr langsty-mc-langstface
> 
> Please remember to comment it fuels me!


End file.
